Natsumi Hinata/Gallery
Character References Official Natsumi Hinata referance sheet.png Modern Natsumi.jpg 723_and_fuyuki_concept_art_2014.jpg Natsumi artwork.png Old anime height chart.jpg|Natsumi's height along with the other characters'. Natsumi in bikini.jpg|Natsumi in her bikini Warrior Koyuki and Natsumi referance.jpg Natsumi & fuyuki school uniform reference .jpeg Costumes and Transformations Natsumi in combat uniform.jpg|Combat suit based on the Qubeley from the Gundam franchise. Natsumi as Wendy.png|Natsumi as Wendy for a play. Super 723 manga.JPG|Super 723/Natsumi - manga version Super Natsumi.png|Super 723/Natsumi - anime version Keroro flashanime file006 01 zps86a2efc2.jpg|Super 723/Natsumi - flash anime version Natsumi's afro.png|Natsumi's Afro Naked.PNG|Natsumi in Keroro's mother's body. Me in a swimsuit by Natsumi Hinata.jpg|Keroro's mother in Natsumi's body. Natsumi as a moster.png|Natsumi as Gamera Natsumi in her battle gundam suit.jpg|Natsumi F91 Baby Natsumi.png Natsumi's Idol Outfit.png|Natsumi as an idol candidate Natsumi_1.jpg|Powered Natsumi always_summer_by_natsumi___hinata-d320txu.jpg Slave Natsumi.png Natsumi as a gundam.jpg Natsumi wears a prince costume .jpeg|Natsumi wearing Saburo's costume Adult Natsumi Natsumi Hinata swimsuit 2.jpg Adult Natsumi killing Keroro.png Diver pervert on my way.PNG Natsumi as an adult beating some plunks.png Adult Natsumi shocked.jpg Adult Natsumi in a dream.png Manga Natsumi and Fuyuki running.png Natsumi's first appearnce in the manga.png Keroro has been taken hostage.png Natsu is being a bully.png Natsumi hit the door at Keroro!.png The three girls looking at Keroro.png Natsumi in her swimsuit with Giroro and Keroro.jpg|Natsumi in her swimsuit. Natsumi and her friedns waslking.png Natsumi and cat Keroros.jpg Chibi love.jpg Natsumi no Giroro's allowed outffiy.jpg Natsumi is an airplane.png Tumblr_mabcp5QTop1rcbqqlo1_500.jpg Sergent NatsumiC.jpg Time out we weren't playing soccer.png Nazca and Natsumi.jpg Natsumi your bro you left him.png Meru and Natsumi getting their makeup done.jpg Fggfd.png Chimney.png Natsumi and tamama daw.png Natsumi and Fuyuki Swallows.jpg Natsumi and Keroro Flower Pot.jpg Natsumi Does A Trick.jpg Natsumi mad with keroro, Tamama except Giroro .jpeg Anime tumblr_m1xa256TT01qix6r8.jpg keroro natsumi.jpg Policewomans.JPG Ep82-Natsumi-WithChildhoodFriends.png 02_Natsumi_captured.jpg Natsumi.png haber_donde_miran_by_natsumi___hinata-d320v60.jpg char_7102.jpg Tumblr_m5iy65rESd1qix6r8.jpg Vlcsnap-1437248.thumbnail.png Natsumi in bikini with sunflowers.jpg Kero223.jpg Natsumi en bikini by selphie chan.jpg D92daaeaa68ac6eb551ba1ff8517284e.jpg Kero224.jpg Fuyuki, Natsumi and Poyon in Episode 224.png Fuyuki, Natsumi, Mois and Poyon in Episode 224.png I can see why Saskue likes you.png Are you guys color coded.png|Natsumi meets Tamama and Momaka for the first time. Natsumi Gym clothes.png Natsumi shopping.png The Hinata's last smile.png Natsumi in a kimono.png Natsumi in a kimono full view.png Natsumi's swimsuit.png The Hinata's are ready to go.png|Natsumi and her family. Saburo with Natsumi in Keroro's Underground Base.jpg The Hinata's in the country.png Natsumi's Kimono again.png Natsumi's onsie.png Natsumi in a new outfit.png Natsumi and Fuyuki's PJ's.png Natusmi crying.png Proud mother.png Natsumi in her apron.png Natsumi smiling sweetly.png Natsumi and her 'Pendent'.png Natsumi cleaning.png Hinata faces.png Natsumi in some gym clothes.png Natsumi (Robo version).png Warp tunnes are colio.png Brave warrior saluting.png Natsumi in jher winter clothes.png Natsumi in yet another apron.png Natsumi's other ourfit.png Cosplay cosplay.png Natsumi gets attcked.png Natsunatsunatsunatsu.png Natsumi shocked maybe.png Natsumi holding a knife ehhh.png Natsumi aha.png Natsumi is dieng.png Natsumi is freaked out because Kururu was being nice.png Natsumi with her briefcase.png Natsumi in her pj's kewl.png 37.JPG 34.JPG 33.JPG 32.JPG 31.JPG Gironatsuu.JPG 28.JPG Gironatsu..JPG Gironatsu moment.JPG Giroro 22.JPG Gironatsu 1.JPG Gironatsu.JPG Gironatsu 2.JPG Gironatsu 4.JPG Gironatsu 3.JPG Giroro3.JPG Giroro2.JPG NatsumiHinata.JPG Natsumi.Hinata.JPG Natsumi's shadow.JPG|Natsumi's shadow natsumihinata.JPG natsumi..hinata.JPG Natsumi Blush.JPG|Natsumi blushing Natsumi blush 2.JPG|Natsumi blushing (2) 30.JPG|Natsumi blushing (3) Don't be a stupid frog now.png Natsumi's improvised battle armor.png Nyoro rope, nice n tight.png Natsumi practicing Tenis.png Wait what's happening here.png Giroro-Natsumi-3-giroro-natsumi-30822612-584-414.jpg Only a dream by caporal giroro-d31ecw6.jpg Tumblr mrq7pwpLYG1sdbax0o1 400.gif natsumi_hinata.png Natsumi's racing suit.png Natsumi holding her tea.jpg Natsumi bleh.jpg Awesome family and Keroro.jpg Brei cola effect.png Xx+Giroro+embarrased.jpg 250px-HQCall.png Redy.jpg So noisy for Natsumi.PNG Keroro makes Natsumi cry.png NatNatNatsumi.jpg 5216157natsumi.jpg Hqdefault-1.jpg Keroro 273b Error.png Natsumi and Aki kick butt.jpg Aki Hinata, Natsumi Hinata, Fuyuki Hinata, Mutsumi Saburo, Momoka Nishizawa, Tamama & Keroro.png Retract the claws.png This is what nightmares are made of.png Cake for the invasion.png Kimono Dancing.png Kana saying bye to her Oniichan.png Natsuni and Aki aha.png Satsu sobbing.png Natsu Fuyu.png Warriors of fun.png Natsumi disappointed.png Myeh.png Natsumis top is fecking gorgeous.png 36020141122115239.png Poyon persecution Keroro in Episode 224.png|Natsumi watching Keroro be persecuted by Poyon in Episode 224. 2117121123120726.png Peko1.png 54962520141124092143.png 6905184720141124092639.png 4705382120141124091606.png Real life Natsumi.png|Real life Natsumi & Fuyuki (ep 293) 02a7d48730.jpg 110720141125160638.png 110820141125113232.png 360201520141129220349.png Big Natsumi.png Where are we.png All the girls are beachwashed.png Natsu and Investigator.png Momoka and Natsumi on a deserted island in episode 223.png Giroro6.JPG 225 died.png Koyuki (Start) and Natsumi in episode 225.png Before use.png Natsumi,Fuyuki and Poyon in 224.png Female Robbers.png Natsumi and the frogs.png Oversized indeed.png Fuyuki....I killed the beetle.jpg Keroro ep126.jpg Do pull eunuch.png Characters of Keroro Gunso.png Koyuki and Natsumi in 148.png Giroro dissolute.png Box killing 556.png Natsumi, Fuyuki and Giroro in Ming Dynasty Wanli.png Tamama's Birthday Party.png Tamama fart.png End or stopping decisive battle.png Natsumi, Mois and Fuyuki in 69.png Aki and Natsumi in 69.png Kuromo and Natsumi.png Natsumi, Mois, Fuyuki and Poyon in 69.png Keroro in ICU.png Natsumi and Fuyuki eating Ramen.png Keroro Gunso Ending.png X05-Natsumi-not-happy.jpg Hqdefault-0.jpg Natsumi as wendy.png Natsumi's afro upclose.png Natsumi-my-love-giroro-natsumi-29825253-480-360.jpg WEEEEEEEE NATSUMI.JPG It's great that you're fine.png tumblr_m1x9mdnZz01qix6r8.jpg|Dream Natsumi created in Giroro's mind to keep him out of action. Natsumi and Keroro...Who knows.jpg|Natsumi's Indian lookalike. Figure version.PNG Sad Natsumi drawing by Keroro.png|Keroro's drawing of Natsumi being sad Natsumi chibi.png Jkhjklhj.PNG Kjhkhhjkh.PNG Human_Giroro_and_Natsumi.jpg Saburo with Natsumi blushing .jpeg|Natsumi blushing Movies Uh oh.jpg Nap time with NatsuMareru.jpg Maru and Natsumi worried about Meru.jpg You should marry him.jpg Um oh dear.jpg Ntsumi as Princess.png Chou Gekijouban Keroro Gunsou 2 Screenshot x Wiki.jpg Natru Ship feels.jpg Sadness fills the air.jpg All is for Keroro-sama.png Natsumi is ready to fight.png Princesses hoo.png Natsumi's dress and purse.png Natsumi's outfit in Movie 4 (And look at her lil face).png The picyure at the end.png Natsumi as she apprears in Keroro The 5th movie.png Natsumi in the Gundam suit.png Natsumi's otfit in Movie 2.png|Natsumi's first Outfit in Movie 2 Natsumi winking.png Natsumi umms face.png Keroro movie 2.jpg Games Keroro x Summons Board Img7.jpg Flash Series Natsumi peace.png Natsumi in the Flash Series.png Natsumi frustrated.png Natsumi reaing.png Natsumi chini in Flash.png 08.jpg Frienship is magic.png Look what I found.png Kerocat and Natsumi.png Were freazing.png Yahoo.png Headbonking is adorable.png|Shin Keroro thanking Natsumi. Giro-Natsu-2.png Yatta!.png|Natsumi in the last episode of The Flash Series. 06 supenatsu.jpg Miscellaneous Shin Keroro, Keroro, Giroro, Natsumi and Mois.jpg 136249-Hinata_Natsumi_large.jpg Keroro Special Miracle pack cover.jpg|Natsumi on the cover of the Keroro Special Miracle Pack. Shounene ace cover Keroro.jpg Natsumi-sgt-frog-Keroro-Gunso-9503570-1024-768.jpg Chibi Natsumi on the phone.png Natsumi in the third movie.png Minitokyo.Keroro.Gunsou.576664.jpg Keroro gunso 13 box spine.jpg Keroro-movie-keroro-scans keroro-gunsou trismugistus- thisres 119548-big.jpg tumblr_mdkwn4fO3g1rga89io2_250.jpg Cover for Keroro voliume 25.5 dvd cover.jpg|Natsumi on the K25.5 DVD cover. 8566_153029.jpg Natsumi's card.png|Natsumi's profile on The Flash Series website. We're Motorcycle Gals.jpg natsumi and aki swimsuit art.jpg natsumi as a keroro platoon memeber (illustration).jpg|Natsumi with the Keroro Platoon Natsumi Field Day Uniform.png image.png Natsumi & Giroro sipping .jpeg Natsumi taking a selfie with Keroro .jpeg|Lol natsumi Fuyuki & natsumi & keroro buying in the market.jpeg Category:Gallery